wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hanabira
she/her • Hanabira • Rainwing/Seawing • Flower gardener Appearance You are a young Nightwing/rainwing dragonet and very curious. And one day you stumble across the royal flower gardens. You can smell the sweet smell of the countless flowers that grow and thrive in there, and you being the impulsive dragonet that doesn't know boundaries that you are, you decide to go in and see all there is to see. Once there you find yourself in a peaceful garden seemingly untouched by the rainforest that surrounds it. It's full of every flower imaginable, from orchids, to roses, daisies, and lady slippers, and all of them surrounding a lake. The blue water of the lake is very calming and inviting sending out an aura of peace and tranquility. In the very center of the lake rests a small island and on that island grows a tree. Not just any tree mind you but a sakura tree, a cherry tree, with beautiful blossoms falling delicately in the water. Just as delicate is the dragon who sits in the tree. She is a soft pastel blue color like the sky in early morning or the blush of an IceWing. Her underbelly and back scales are an icy pink color like Sakura petals or frosting on a valentines cake. she has the slim, agile body of a rainwing but the enchanting glow-scales and spikes of a seawing. Her spikes/horns/claws are the color of cherry oak wood and they are always polished and shining. And then we have her eyes... Oh her eyes, they are a beautiful shinning green that almost seem to change shades, sometimes being the sharp green of an emerald, sometimes the soft green of a grassy lawn, and sometimes the blue green of a quiet sea. Personality The best word to describe Hanabira is soft, she is soft spoken, she almost never raises her voice, and her voice in it self is like a pillow to your ears. She honestly does not enjoy other dragons company preferring to spend her time in the flower garden on her own. This causes some dragons to think that she is stuck up and because of that many dislike her. she has a special way with flowers, able to nurture a dying pile of sticks into a blooming rosebush seemingly effortlessly. She also is a pacifist and won't harm another living being including animals. sometimes what Hanabira says doesn't always make the most sense, sometimes her words come out jumbled up and strange. But if you think about them they are actually pretty easy to understand. History COMING SOOOOON Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia - her eggs was mostly a pastel blue with star bursts of pink all over it - She has three pet sloths named Chirp, Flora, and Ted... (you don't question the Ted... it's just not done) - She was hatched 1 month early and was ''very ''sick for a while - Gallery 31F80737-6EF7-4CAF-A775-32468DAF94B5.jpeg|by the lovely: Frenchtoastbites Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings